Because You're My Happiness
by Chopiteuya Lee
Summary: Apa yang dilihat Sungmin saat ini adalah yang pertama kali. Ia tidak pernah melihat Kyuhyun membawa wanita dan mencumbunya sedalam itu. Ini yang pertama. "K-kyuhyun-ssi.." / KyuMin fict! Chapter 2 update! RnR!
1. Prolog

Because You're My Happiness

~O~

Lee Sungmin

Cho Kyuhyun

Other cast

~O~

Romance

Angst

~O~

Prolog

~O~

Angin malam berhembus pelan membelai helai demi helai rambut indah milik seorang wanita cantik. Ia duduk di teras rumahnya dengan santai. Dia tidak sendiri, seorang gadis kecil sedang berbaring nyaman di pangkuannya. Jemari indahnya membelai rambut sang gadis dengan kasih sayang.

"Eomma," panggil gadis itu dengan suara imutnya. Ia menutup buku cerita yang ia baca barusan kemudian mata foxynya menatap wanita yang memangkunya dengan berbinar.

'Ya, Minkyu?" tanya sang wanita yang merupakan ibu Minkyu. Ia tersenyum dengan lembut.

"Cerita ini sangat bagus," ujar Minkyu sembari menunjuk buku yang dipegangnya. "Akhirnya pangeran menikah dengan sang putri dan mereka hidup bahagia."

"Benarkah? Wah mereka benar-benar bahagia," ujar Ahra. Lengannya berhenti membelai rambut Minkyu, kini ia mencubit pelan pipi gadis kecil itu.

"Huum," Minkyu mengangguk semangat. "Eomma, di setiap dongeng yang aku baca, mereka selalu hidup bahagia pada akhirnya. Apakah di dunia nyata juga akan berakhir dengan hidup bahagia?"

Ahra terdiam mendengar pertanyaan dari Minkyu. Ia pernah mendapat pertanyaan serupa 7 tahun yang lalu. Dari seseorang yang ia sayangi. Wanita itu menatap Minkyu dengan sendu. Lengannya terangkat untuk kembali membelai rambut halus gadis kecil itu.

"Yakinlah, hidupmu akan berakhir dengan kebahagiaan. Happy ending tidak hanya ada di dongeng, Minkyu-ah. Hidupmu, begitu pula hidup eomma juga akan berakhir dengan bahagia."

Persis seperti yang Ahra katakan pada lelaki manis yang sudah ia anggap sebagai adiknya tujuh tahun silam. Wanita itu tersenyum pedih mengingat semua itu. Matanya memanas, sekuat tenaga ia menahan tangis di depan Minkyu.

"Oh begitu.. Jadi aku akan bertemu dengan pangeran kelak?" Ahra sedikit terhibur mendengar pertanyaan polos dari Minkyu. Ia mengangguk kecil dan tersenyum lembut.

'Mau mendengar cerita menarik?" tanya Ahra pelan. Mungkin sudah saatnya ia menceritakan suatu rahasia besar kepada Minkyu, walaupun Minkyu hanya akan menganggap cerita itu sebagai dongeng pengantar tidur.

Minkyu mengangguk semangat. Matanya berbinar siap mendengar cerita dari Ahra. "Ceritakan dongengnya eomma! Kebetulan aku tidak bisa tertidur, aku ingin mendengar cerita lagi baru akan tertidur."

Benar tebakan Ahra. Gadis kecil itu pasti menganggap kisah yang akan ia ceritakan sebagai dongeng. Jadi itu tidak akan masalah.

"Jadi..."

~O~

TBC or END?

~O~

FF coba-coba. Tiba-tiba ide muncul gitu aja di kepala, jadi langsung nulis deh hehe. Untuk prolognya saya sengaja ga masukin kyumin disini(?) karena mereka yang bakal jadi cast dongengnya Ahra(?). Kira-kira dengan prolognya ini apa ada yang sudah bisa nebak gimana kehidupan KyuMin?:3

Kekeke apa ada yang tertarik dan minta lanjutan dari FF ini? Silahkan tinggalkan jejak di kotak review yaa, kasih masukan dan saran juga thankyou.

See ya ^^


	2. Chapter 1

Because You're My Happiness

By Chopiteuya Lee

~O~

Lee Sungmin, Cho Kyuhyun, Other Cast

~O~

Ini malam tahun baru. Tentu saja keadaan kota sangat ramai. Kembang api bertebaran di langit, menyambut malam tahun baru dengan kemeriahan dan kebahagiaan. Namun berbeda dengan Sungmin, Kyuhyun, Ahra dan Hangeng. Kematian orang tersayang mereka menjadi hadiah natal sekaligus hadiah tahun baru untuk mereka.

~O~

Romance, Angst

~O~

Disclaimer:

Semua cast disini milik Tuhan YME.

Cerita ini murni milik saya.

~O~

**Warning!**

BoysLove! Mpreg. Typo(s). GaJe.

_**Don't Like? Don't Read!**_

~O~

Happy Reading~!

~O~

Angin malam berhembus pelan membelai helai demi helai rambut indah milik seorang wanita cantik. Ia duduk di teras rumahnya dengan santai. Dia tidak sendiri, seorang gadis kecil sedang berbaring nyaman di pangkuannya. Jemari indahnya membelai rambut sang gadis dengan kasih sayang.

"Eomma," panggil gadis itu dengan suara imutnya. Ia menutup buku cerita yang ia baca barusan kemudian mata foxynya menatap wanita yang memangkunya dengan berbinar.

'Ya, Minkyu?" tanya sang wanita yang merupakan ibu Minkyu. Ia tersenyum dengan lembut.

"Cerita ini sangat bagus," ujar Minkyu sembari menunjuk buku yang dipegangnya. "Akhirnya pangeran menikah dengan sang putri dan mereka hidup bahagia."

"Benarkah? Wah mereka benar-benar bahagia," ujar Ahra. Lengannya berhenti membelai rambut Minkyu, kini ia mencubit pelan pipi gadis kecil itu.

"Huum," Minkyu mengangguk semangat. "Eomma, di setiap dongeng yang aku baca, mereka selalu hidup bahagia pada akhirnya. Apakah di dunia nyata juga akan berakhir dengan hidup bahagia?"

Ahra terdiam mendengar pertanyaan dari Minkyu. Ia pernah mendapat pertanyaan serupa 7 tahun yang lalu. Dari seseorang yang ia sayangi. Wanita itu menatap Minkyu dengan sendu. Lengannya terangkat untuk kembali membelai rambut halus gadis kecil itu.

"Yakinlah, hidupmu akan berakhir dengan kebahagiaan. Happy ending tidak hanya ada di dongeng, Minkyu-ah. Hidupmu, begitu pula hidup eomma juga akan berakhir dengan bahagia."

Persis seperti yang Ahra katakan pada lelaki manis yang sudah ia anggap sebagai adiknya tujuh tahun silam. Wanita itu tersenyum pedih mengingat semua itu. Matanya memanas, sekuat tenaga ia menahan tangis di depan Minkyu.

"Oh begitu.. Jadi aku akan bertemu dengan pangeran kelak?" Ahra sedikit terhibur mendengar pertanyaan polos dari Minkyu. Ia mengangguk kecil dan tersenyum lembut.

'Mau mendengar cerita menarik?" tanya Ahra pelan. Mungkin sudah saatnya ia menceritakan suatu rahasia besar kepada Minkyu, walaupun Minkyu hanya akan menganggap cerita itu sebagai dongeng pengantar tidur.

Minkyu mengangguk semangat. Matanya berbinar siap mendengar cerita dari Ahra. "Ceritakan dongengnya eomma! Kebetulan aku tidak bisa tertidur, aku ingin mendengar cerita lagi baru akan tertidur."

Benar tebakan Ahra. Gadis kecil itu pasti menganggap kisah yang akan ia ceritakan sebagai dongeng. Jadi itu tidak akan masalah.

"Jadi..."

Dan Ahra mulai menceritakan kisah cinta dua orang pria yang rumit.

~O~

Flashback 

_31 Desember 2006.._

Audi putih itu meluncur dengan kencang di atas aspal yang tampak licin karena hujan. Satu keluarga di dalam mobil itu sedang tertawa bersama. Mereka baru saja pulang setelah merayakan ulang tahun Lee Sungmin yang ke-21, pria manis yang duduk di jok belakang. Mereka tidak merayakannya dengan acara yang besar karena Sungmin tidak terlalu menginginkannya. Mereka hanya mengadakan acara makan malam di sebuah restoran bintang lima di Seoul.

"Terimakasih, eomma, appa. Terimakasih kalian sudah meluangkan waktu kalian untuk ke Seoul dan merayakan ulang tahunku," ujar Sungmin dengan tulus. Bibirnya melengkung membentuk senyum bahagia. Ia bahagia karena sang orang tua menyempatkan diri untuk ke Seoul untuk merayakan ulang tahunnya. Sungmin jauh dari orang tuanya, Tn. dan Ny. Lee selalu sibuk dengan pekerjaan mereka di Jepang.

"Kau tidak perlu berterimakasih, Minnie. Memang seharusnya kami datang saat ulang tahunmu. Maaf eomma dan appa terlalu sibuk dengan pekerjaan," ujar sang ibu sembari tersenyum lembut, seketika hati Sungmin tenang saat menatap senyuman ibunya.

"Eomma benar, maafkan kami Sungmin," sang ayah menimpali. Ia ikut tersenyum lembut.

Sungguh Sungmin sangat bahagia hari itu. Ia bisa melihat senyum lembut kedua orang tuanya yang tanpa ia sadari ternyata adalah senyuman terakhir yang mereka berikan untuk Sungmin.

Saat Tn. Lee menoleh untuk tersenyum kepada anaknya, mereka sedang di tikungan tajam. Sebuah mobil sedan melaju kencang. Tn. Lee yang tidak memperhatikan yang ada di depannya terlonjak saat Ny. Lee memekik kuat. Tanpa sempat lagi Tn. Lee menginjak rem, mobilnya sudah menghantam sedan hitam.

"Cepat keluar, Sungmin!" teriak Tn. Lee. Sungmin yang masih dilanda shock mencoba membantu ibunya keluar dari mobil tanpa menghiraukan teriakan ayahnya.

"Kubilang keluar!" dengan kuat Tn. Lee mendorong Sungmin keluar hingga genggaman tangan Sungmin dengan ibunya terlepas.

"Jaga dirimu, Sungmin-ah."

Dengan jelas Sungmin mendengar kata-kata itu terucap dari bibir ibu dan ayahnya. Air mata mengalir begitu saja dari mata foxy Sungmin, ia segera berlari kencang menjauhi mobil yang kini meledak. Sungmin berbalik, kini api sudah melahap habis mobilnya dan mobil sedan yang di tabrak ayahnya.

"EOMMA! APPA!" teriak Sungmin kencang. Air mata tak hentinya berjatuhan membasahi wajah Sungmin. Sungmin terduduk diatas aspal itu, ibu dan ayahnya pergi begitu cepat.

"Eomma, appa.. Hiks," isakan Sungmin mengalun begitu memilukan. Ia tak mempedulikan lagi luka di tubuhnya akibat ledakan mobil. Sungmin meratapi api yang telah melahap habis tubuh ibu dan ayahnya, yang telah membunuh orang tua yang sangat ia cintai, mengambil orang yang ia punya.. Dan kini Sungmin sendirian.

Sungmin menangis sekuatnya. Ia tidak peduli lagi jika orang-orang mengerumuninya sembari bertanya-tanya.

"Eomma.. Appa.."

setelah menggumamkan itu, semuanya berubah menjadi gelap. Sungmin jatuh pingsan.

~O~

"Eomma meninggal?!"

Pria jangkung itu segera berdiri dari duduknya. Ia memutuskan sambungan telepon secara sepihak dan beranjak keluar dari ruang kerjanya. Ia begitu panik, sedikit tak percaya dengan berita yang baru saja ia terima.

Ibunya meninggal. Cho Kyuhyun tidak pernah memikirkan tentang kematian ibunya, sekalipun tidak pernah. Ia sangat tidak mengharapkan hal itu terjadi, tapi kini apa yang terjadi?

Kyuhyun membuka dengan kasar pintu ruang kerjanya. Ia sedikit terlonjak saat mendapati ayahnya sedang berdiri di depan pintu dengan ekspresi yang sulit di mengerti.

"Kau sudah mendengarnya?" tanya Tn. Cho dengan datar. Sangat datar hingga terkesan sebuah pernyataan.

"Katakan padaku bahwa itu semua bohong," ujar Kyuhyun dengan dingin. Sekuat tenaga ia menahan tangisnya.

"Kita ke rumah sakit sekarang," ujar Tn. Cho masih dengan intonasi yang datar. Pria paruh baya itu berbalik dan berjalan menjauh.

Seketika saja lutut Kyuhyun lemas. Ini bukan candaan, ini bukan lelucon, dan ini bukan kejutan. Air mata jatuh begitu saja membasahi pipinya. Dengan gontai ia berjalan menyusul ayahnya.

Selama perjalanan menuju rumah sakit, suasana di dalam mobil yang di kendarai ayah Kyuhyun begitu mencekam. Kyuhyun hanya diam menatap jalanan di luar, begitu juga dengan ayahnya dan kakak perempuannya, Cho Ahra. Keluarga kecil itu di selimuti kesedihan yang mendalam. Orang tercinta pergi meninggalkan mereka. Kyuhyun yang begitu dekat dengan ibunya, tidak terbayang lagi bagaimana sedihnya Kyuhyun.

Di rumah sakit, mereka segera ke ruang mayat dan menghampiri jasad Ny. Cho. Dengan perlahan Kyuhyun membuka kain yang menutupi wajah cantik ibunya. Namun bukan wajah cantik lagi yang ada dibalik kain itu, melainkan wajah yang terbakar dan setengah hancur. Ahra menutup mulutnya terkejut, kemudian ia menangis tersedu-sedu.

Dengan sigap Kyuhyun menarik kakaknya dan memeluknya, membiarkan kakak yang sangat disayanginya itu menangis di bahunya. Tak di pungkiri bahu Kyuhyun juga bergetar karena tangisnya. Air matanya menetes jatuh di atas kepala Ahra. Mereka menangis dalam diam. Begitu pula Tn. Cho, sekuat tenaga ia menahan tangisnya, namun saat melihat kedua anaknya menangis membuatnya tak sanggup menahan emosinya. Ia menangis dalam diam.

Suara keributan membuat keluarga Cho itu menoleh kearah pintu. Beberapa suster masuk membawa dua ranjang dorong yang keduanya terbaring jasad mayat. Tn. Cho terus memperhatikannya.

"Apa mereka korban kecelakaan?" tanya Tn. Cho pada seorang suster.

"Iya, tuan," jawab suster tersebut dengan sopan.

Tn. Cho mendekati kedua ranjang tersebut dan melihat siapa yang ada di balik kain penutup itu. Seorang lelaki. Wajahnya gelap dan sebagian hancur, persis seperti keadaan mendiang istrinya. Tetapi Tn. Cho terkejut setengah mati setelah memperhatikan wajah bak arang tersebut.

"Lee Youngwoon," bisik Tn. Cho dengan gemetar. Secepat kilat ia membuka kain jasad di ranjang yang lain. Dan kini ia benar-benar mengenali siapa mereka.

"Lee Youngwoon.. Lee Jungsoo.." gumam Tn. Cho. Mereka adalah sahabat Tn. Cho saat masih di bangku sekolah dasar. Tentu saja ia mengenali wajah sahabat kecilnya itu karena mereka sesekali masih berhubungan. Tn. Cho tidak menyangka kecelakaan itu merenggut nyawa orang-orang yang sangat ia sayangi.

"Siapa mereka? Apa mereka pembunuh eomma?" suara sarkatis Kyuhyun memecah keheningan ruangan itu. Ia tahu mereka adalah korban kecelakaan yang melibatkan ibunya.

"Jaga mulutmu, Cho Kyuhyun." ujar Tn. Cho marah. Ia tidak menyangka anaknya akan berbicara seperti itu.

"Apa? Aku benar kan? Mereka yang membunuh eomma," seru Kyuhyun menunjuk jasad pasangan suami-istri di hadapannya.

"Kyuhyun, berhenti bicara yang tidak-tidak," kini Ahra yang berbicara. Ia tak habis pikir kenapa Kyuhyun dengan beraninya mengatakan hal seperti itu. Dia tahu Kyuhyun sangat terpukul karena kematian sang ibu, tapi tak seharusnya Kyuhyun mengatakan itu.

Kyuhyun berdecih, kemudian ia melangkahkan kakinya keluar dari ruangan itu. Tn. Cho tidak menghiraukannya, ia lebih memilih diam disana, berbeda dengan Ahra yang kini menyusul Kyuhyun.

"Beritahu aku dimana anak mereka," perintah Tn. Cho.

~O~

Sungmin membuka matanya dengan perlahan. Ia merasa matanya sangat lengket. Oh tentu saja matanya lengket, ia baru saja menangis hebat. Sungmin mendudukan dirinya lalu tangan mungilnya mengucek mata foxy yang sembab itu.

Ingatannya kembali pada kejadian beberapa saat lalu. Sungmin terdiam. Ia kira itu semua adalah mimpinya, itu semua hanya bunga tidurnya. Tapi ternyata itu nyata..

Sungmin merasa matanya kembali memanas. Air matanya akan jatuh kembali. Ia akan menangis lagi.

Cklek.

Sebuah suara membuat Sungmin menghentikan tangisnya. Ia menoleh dan mendapati seorang pria paruh baya berdiri di depan pintu ruang rawat tersebut, menatapnya dengan tatapan yang sulit di artikan.

"Siapa anda?" tanya Sungmin dengan terisak. Ia menghapus air matanya secepat kilat, ia tidak ingin terlihat menyedihkan di depan orang lain.

"Kau anak.. Lee Youngwoon?" tanya Tn. Cho yang ternyata datang.

Sungmin bergeming, tidak menanggapi pertanyaan Tn. Cho. Ia memalingkan wajahnya ke arah jendela, pandangannya menerawang menatap langit.

Tn. Cho yakin pria yang tampak sangat murung di depannya itu adalah Lee Sungmin, anak sahabat masa kecilnya. "Aku sahabat mendiang orang tua mu. Aku.. Turut berduka."

Sungmin menoleh menatap Tn. Cho. Ia hanya menatap kosong, seolah tidak peduli dengan sekitarnya, "sahabat umma dan appa?"tanya Sungmin datar.

Tn. Cho mengangguk, "aku Cho Hangeng. Kau tahu? Youngwoon semasa kecil begitu menggemaskan," Hangeng berniat menghibur lelaki manis di depannya itu.

Sungmin hanya diam tak menanggapi, namun walaupun ia diam ia tetap mendengarkan apa yang Hangeng katakan.

"Youngwoon adalah sahabat yang baik. Dia orang baik," lanjut Hangeng, "dan sekarang aku kehilangan tiga orang yang sangat aku sayangi."

"Tiga?"

"Ya. Kedua sahabatku, Youngwoon dan Jungsoo. Juga istriku."

Sungmin terkejut mendengarnya, ia menatap Hangeng dengan sedikit iba.

"Istriku meninggal karena kecelakaan itu, kecelakaan yang kau saksikan," jelas Hangeng. Ia melihat reaksi Sungmin yang begitu dingin, namun juga begitu susah di mengerti.

"Kau sendiri di Seoul ini, bukan?" tanya Hangeng mengalihkan pembicaraan. Ia tidak ingin terlalu larut dalam kesedihan.

Sungmin mengangguk pelan, "ne.."

"Aku telah berjanji padaYoungwoon, jika sesuatu terjadi padanya dan istrinya, dia memintaku untuk menjaga anaknya. Dan sekarang aku akan mengasuhmu. Ngomong-ngomong kau sangat mirip Youngwoon dan Jungsoo."

Air mata Sungmin kembali menggenang mendengar tuturan Hangeng. Ia begitu merindukan ayah dan ibunya, "aku.. Aku ingin melihat appa dan umma."

"Jasad orang tuamu ada di ruang mayat. Kau ingin melihatnya?" tanya Hangeng dengan hati-hati.

Sungmin mengangguk pelan. Ia sangat ingin melihat jasad orang tuanya sebelum di makamkan.

"Baiklah, ayo."

~O~

"Cho Kyuhyun!"

Kyuhyun menghentikan langkahnya. Kyuhyun dan Ahra telah berada di apartemen Kyuhyun. Pria berambut brunette itu mengetikan password pintu apartemennya kemudian ia masuk diikuti Ahra dibelakangnya.

"Kau benar-benar tidak sopan," komentar Ahra sinis. "Kita sedang berduka dan kau malah semakin menambah masalah dengan ucapanmu."

"Masalah apa?" tanya Kyuhyun acuh tak acuh. "Bukankah memang mereka yang membunuh eomma?"

"Kau sangat kekanakan, Cho Kyuhyun. Eomma kecelakaan! Bukan dibunuh," seru Ahra kesal.

"Lalu siapa yang menabraknya kalau bukan orang itu?" tanya Kyuhyun tak kalah sinis.

Ahra menghela nafas lelah. Ia tidak akan menang beradu mulut dengan Cho Kyuhyun, pria yang bermulut tajam. Wanita cantik memilih diam dan menatap potret keluarga mereka yang digantung di dinding.

"Aku tidak menyangka eomma pergi begitu cepat," gumam Ahra, mata sembabnya menatap sendu wajah ibunya yang sedang tersenyum manis di dalam foto.

Kyuhyun menoleh, ia juga menatap potret keluarga mereka dengan sendu. Tiba-tiba saja ia merindukan sang ibu.

Cklek.

Kyuhyun dan Ahra menoleh ke arah pintu masuk. Disana berdiri sang ayah dengan lelaki yang Ahra perkirakan seumur dengan adiknya, Kyuhyun.

"Silahkan masuk, appa dan.. Err.." Ahra menatap lelaki yang berdiri di belakang ayahnya dengan bingung.

"Lee Sungmin," ujar Sungmin datar. Lelaki itu sedikit menunduk, kemudian menegakan tubuhnya kembali. Ia menatap Ahra sejenak kemudian mengalihkan tatapannya kepada seorang lelaki jangkung yang berdiri di belakang Ahra. Lama mata foxy yang redup itu beradu dengan mata hazel yang tajam milik Cho Kyuhyun, hingga akhirnya Sungmin memutuskan kontak mata mereka dan menunduk.

"Aku ingin membicarakan sesuatu," ujar Hangeng dengan tenang. Ia segera mendudukan dirinya di single sofa diikuti anak-anaknya dan juga Sungmin.

"Dia Lee Sungmin," ujar Hangeng sembari menunjuk Sungmin. "Dia anak sahabatku yang terlibat kecelakaan tadi."

"Anak pembunuh?" suara Kyuhyun menyahut di tengah kesuyian.

"Tutup mulutmu, Kyuhyun, aku belum selesai bicara," ujar Hangeng menahan kesal terhadap anaknya itu.

Kyuhyun segera terdiam. Ia memperhatikan Sungmin dari atas hingga bawah, kemudian ia berdecih meremehkan.

"Sungmin tidak memiliki siapa-siapa lagi disini. Jadi aku berniat untuk mengasuhnya,' jelas Hangeng.

'Lalu?" suara Kyuhyun kembali menyela. Hangeng hanya menghela nafas kesal melihat kelakuan anaknya.

"Sungmin akan menginap disini, untuk sementara waktu," jelas Hangeng.

"Apa?" Kyuhyun tak habis pikir dengan apa yang sedang ada di pikiran Hangeng. Menuyuruh lelaki asing untuk menginap beberapa malam? "Appa, dia sudah besar. Kau tidak perlu mengasuhnya."

Hangeng tidak tahu sejak kapan anak bungsunya itu menjadi begitu membangkang. Ia merasa seakan memiliki anak berumur 5 tahun yang kekanakan sekarang.

"Aku sudah berjanji pada sahabatku untuk menjaga anak mereka jika sesuatu terjadi pada mereka," ujar Hangeng dingin. "Jadi aku putuskan agar dia tinggal disini."

"Ahjussi.." suara tenor Sungmin keluar. Dengan sangat pelan ia berkata, "aku tidak apa-apa. Aku.. Bisa tinggal sendiri."

Kyuhyun berdecih mendengarnya. Ia menatap pria manis yang duduk dihadapannya. Pria itu menunduk sembari meremasi ujung bajunya. _Persis seperti anak pengemis. Dasar pembunuh_, batin Kyuhyun marah. Mata tajam Kyuhyun terus memperhatikan gerak-gerik Sungmin. Semakin memperhatikannya semakin menimbulkan rasa benci di dada Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun membenci Sungmin.

"Aku tidak akan setuju dengan keputusanmu, appa."

Setelah mengatakan itu, Kyuhyun bergegas bangkit dari duduknya dan pergi meninggalkan ruangan itu menuju ruang kamarnya. Dia membanting pintu menandakan bahwa pria jangkung itu marah besar.

"Ahjussi.." Sungmin mencicit pelan. Ia menyadari sepenuhnya bahwa Kyuhyun membencinya, terbukti dari tatapan Kyuhyun padanya yang sangat menusuk. Ia tidak ingin menambah masalah di keluarga itu, ia tahu ibu Kyuhyun juga meninggal malam itu.

"Tidak apa-apa. Sekarang tidurlah. Ahra, tunjukan Sungmin kamarnya," perintah Hangeng. Ia berdiri dan melangkah menuju pintu. Sebelum keluar Hangeng berpamitan pada Ahra dan Sungmin. "Aku akan mengurus pemakaman Heechul, Youngwoon dan Jungsoo.

"Baiklah. Hati-hati di jalan, appa," ujar Ahra.

Setelah Hangeng menghilang di balik pintu, Ahra berbalik menghadap Sungmin. Ia tersenyum tipis menunjukan keramahannya. "Biar ku antar ke ruanganmu."

Sungmin mengangguk kecil. Kemudian ia mengikuti langkah Ahra menuju sebuah ruangan yang akan menjadi kamarnya. Ruangan itu tepat di sebelah ruang kamar Kyuhyun. Sungmin menatap sejenak pintu kayu ukir yang tertutup rapat itu, Kyuhyun pasti sedang tidur di balik pintu itu.

"Sungmin, ayo," mendengar suara Ahra membuat Sungmin mengalihkan pandangannya dari pintu kamar Kyuhyun. Ia memasuki ruang kamarnya dan menatap ruangan itu.

"Ini kamarmu. Mungkin tidak terlalu luas dan sedikit kotor. Tapi sudah ku pastikan ranjangnya bersih dari debu. Jadi untuk malam ini tidak apa kan kau tidur dalam keadaan seperti ini? Aku tidak sempat membersihkannya, ini sudah larut malam. Kau pasti juga sudah mengantuk," jelas Ahra panjang lebar.

Sungmin mengangguk menurut. Ia tidak peduli dengan keadaan kamarnya. Ia butuh istirahat sekarang. "Tidak apa."

"Baiklah kalau begitu, sebaiknya kau tidur sekarang. Aku akan pulang. Selamat malam, Sungmin," pamit Ahra. Sebelum meninggalkan ruangan itu, Ahra menyempatkan diri memeluk Sungmin dan membisikan kata-kata penyemangat.

"Jangan bersedih lagi. Kau tidak sendiri disini, ada aku, appa dan Kyuhyun.. Dan sekarang panggil aku noona, mengerti?"

"Aku mengerti, noona. Selamat malam," wajah Sungmin masih menunjukan ekspresi datar dan dingin, namun Ahra yakin itu hanya karena keadaan yang membuatnya seperti itu.

Setelah Ahra pergi, Sungmin menutup pintu kamarnya. Ia melangkah mendekati jendela besar yang menghadap ke jalanan kota. Gedung-gedung tinggi dan mobil-mobil yang berlalu lalang di jalanan menarik perhatian Sungmin.

Ini malam tahun baru. Tentu saja keadaan kota sangat ramai. Kembang api bertebaran di langit, menyambut malam tahun baru dengan kemeriahan dan kebahagiaan. Namun berbeda dengan Sungmin, Kyuhyun, Ahra dan Hangeng. Kematian orang tersayang mereka menjadi hadiah natal sekaligus hadiah tahun baru untuk mereka.

Terutama Sungmin.. Kematian kedua orang tuanya seakan menjadi hadiah ulang tahunnya yang ke-21 itu.

Sungmin menutup jendela kamarnya lalu merebahkan diri di atas ranjang. Mata foxynya menatap jam yang terus bergerak. Sudah pukul dua dini hari. Hari itu sudah memasuki hari ulang tahunnya, 1 Januari.

"Saengil chukkae, Minnie."

Sungmin terus menggumamkan ucapan selamat ulang tahun untuk dirinya sendiri, ia mencoba menghibur dirinya hingga beberapa menit kemudian matanya terasa berat. Sungmin memejamkan matanya perlahan, dalam hati ia berdoa, berharap semua yang ia lalui hari ini adalah mimpi dan saat ia terbangun, ibu dan ayahnya mengejutkannya dan berteriak selamat ulang tahun padanya dengan sebuah kue ulang tahun yang berada di tangan sang ibu.

Sungmin menangis dalam tidurnya. Semuanya terlalu cepat. Bahkan Sungmin tidak siap dengan semua itu.

Semuanya terlalu cepat.

~O~

Hari demi hari berlalu begitu cepat. Sungmin sudah seminggu tinggal di apartemen Kyuhyun, dan seminggu itu pula ia mendapat amukan dan cacian dari Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun benar-benar membencinya, seakan dirinya begitu hina. Sungmin ingin pergi dari sana tapi ia merasa berat, ia tidak memiliki siapa-siapa lagi sekarang. Namun disini, walaupun ada seorang pria yang membencinya, ia masih memiliki seorang wanita cantik yang sudah ia anggap sebagai noona dan seorang pria paruh baya yang sudah ia anggap sebagai ayah. Ya, Sungmin sudah menganggap mereka keluarga.

Termasuk Kyuhyun. Berulang kali Sungmin berusaha untuk bersahabat dengannya, tapi Kyuhyun seolah terus mencari-cari kesalahan Sungmin agar ia bisa terus memakinya. Kyuhyun begitu membenci pria manis yang tidak bersalah itu.

Andai Kyuhyun tahu bukan dia saja yang sakit disini, Sungmin juga sakit, bahkan lebih sakit. Ia menyaksikan sendiri bagaimana kecelakaan yang merenggut nyawa orang tuanya dan ibu Kyuhyun terjadi. Bahkan ia hampir meregang nyawa disana. Sungmin kehilangan orang tuanya tepat saat hari ulang tahunnya, tepat setelah mereka bersenang-senang, namun dengan cepat pula kesenangan itu di renggut. Dengan cepat kebahagiaan Sungmin di renggut oleh Tuhan.

Tapi Sungmin selalu menganggap itu semua adalah takdir. Ia yakin setelah semua ini, ia akan mendapatkan kebahagiaan pada akhirnya. Sungmin percaya itu.

Sungmin membuka matanya. Hari masih pagi, matahari belum begitu menampakan dirinya. Pria manis itu mendudukan dirinya, mengucek matanya yang masih terasa berat. Wajahnya sangat natural pagi ini, begitu polos dan manis. Dengan bibir yang mengerucut kecil dan mata sayu yang masih menahan kantuk.

Sungmin beranjak dari ranjangnya kemudian keluar dari kamarnya. Seperti biasa, apartemen itu masih sangat sepi tiap kali ia bangun. Tentu saja Kyuhyun belum bangun, pria tampan itu masih berada di alam mimpinya.

Seperti pagi sebelumnya, sebelum memasak sarapan pagi Sungmin selalu menyiapkan pakaian kerja Kyuhyun. Dan setelahnya ia menyiapkan sarapan untuk Kyuhyun. Itu adalah caranya untuk bisa bersahabat dengan pria jangkung itu. Namun hingga sekarang pria berkulit pucat itu terus saja seakan membenci Sungmin. Seolah Sungmin adalah sososk yang harus di benci.

Cklek.

Sungmin membuka pintu kamar Kyuhyun dengan perlahan, ia mengintip memastikan bahwa Kyuhyun masih tertidur pulas. Setelah yakin pria tampan itu masih tertidur, Sungmin segera masuk dengan langkah yang sangat pelan, takut Kyuhyun akan terbangun.

Sungmin menghentikan langkahnya sejenak di sisi ranjang Kyuhyun. Ia memperhatikan wajah pria tampan yang sedang tertidur pulas itu.

_Kyuhyun jauh lebih tampan saat seperti ini_, batin Sungmin tak sadar. Sedetik kemudian ia merutuki pemikiran anehnya. _Apa yang kau pikirkan, Lee Sungmin._

Dengan cepat pria manis itu bergegas menuju lemari pakaian untuk menyiapkan pakaian kerja Kyuhyun. Ah Sungmin sudah seperti seorang istri yang baik.

Dia meletakan pakaian kerja Kyuhyun di atas sofa dekat ranjang Kyuhyun, setelah selesai mengerjakan kerjaan rutinnya, Sungmin bergegas keluar dari kamar yang cukup luas itu. Sebelum keluar, Sungmin menyempatkan diri menoleh ke arah Kyuhyun, "bangunlah, sudah pagi," gumam Sungmin pelan.

Tepat setelah Sungmin, seolah mendengar gumaman pria manis itu, Kyuhyun terbangun dari tidurnya. Pria tampan itu membuka matanya yang berat, dan langsung tertuju pada sofa dimana pakaian kerjanya ada disana.

"Dia melakukannya lagi," ujar Kyuhyun kesal. Ia bangkit dari tidurnya lalu melangkah ke kamar mandi untuk membersihkan diri.

Sungmin mematikan kompor lalu meletakan masakannya di atas piring. Setelahnya, ia menata meja makan serapi mungkin.

"Kau masuk ke kamarku lagi," suara dingin Kyuhyun menginterupsi Sungmin. Sungmin mendongak dan melihat Kyuhyun berdiri di ambang pintu dengan setelan jas kerja yang rapi. Ia sedikit merapikan dasinya, mata tajamnya menatap Sungmin dengan intens.

Sungmin terpana melihat sosok pria itu. Pria jangkung itu benar-benar memiliki pesona yang mampu membuat siapa saja terpana, salah satu contohnya Sungmin. Ia bahkan tak berkedip saat matanya bertemu dengan mata hazel yang juga menatapnya dengan tajam.

"Sungmin."

Sungmin terlonjak saat suara dingin itu menegurnya. Ia segera mengalihkan pandangannya dari Kyuhyun lalu menunduk dalam.

"Aku hanya ingin menyiapkan pakaian kerjamu.." cicit Sungmin. Ia akui bahwa ia takut jika Kyuhyun akan memarahinya.

"Sudah ku katakan berulang kali bahwa aku sangat tidak suka jika ada yang memasuki kamarku tanpa izin," Kyuhyun kembali berujar dengan dingin. "Menyebalkan sekali."

Setelah mengatakan itu Kyuhyun berbalik dan bergegas pergi dari sana. Sungmin mengangkat kepalanya lalu mengejar Kyuhyun yang sudah hampir keluar.

"Sarapanlah dulu," ujar Sungmin pelan.

Kyuhyun menghentikan langkahnya, ia berbalik dan menatap Sungmin dengan tatapan menusuk. "Aku tidak sudi memakan masakan dari seorang anak pembunuh ibuku."

Sungmin terdiam. Seharusnya ia sudah terbiasa dengan semua makian dan cacian Kyuhyun, namun mengapa rasanya masih saja sakit? Setiap ucapan Kyuhyun yang tajam selalu menusuk ulu hatinya. Sungmin tidak bersalah, namun pria jangkung itu selalu menyalahkan orang tuanya dan dia.

Sungmin ingin pergi, tapi ia tidak bisa. Tidak ada yang melarangnya untuk pergi dari sini, namun ada sesuatu seperti magnet yang membuatnya tetap tinggal disini. Sungmin selalu ingin tinggal di apartemen itu, dan dia tidak tahu apa alasannya.

Lagi. Pagi ini Sungmin kembali sarapan sendirian. Ia duduk seorang diri di ruang makan, memakan masakannya sendiri dengan pikiran yang berkecamuk. Setiap pagi ia seperti itu. Setiap hari ia memasak untuk Kyuhyun dan untuknya, dan setiap hari pula Kyuhyun mengatakan tidak sudi memakan masakan yang dibuat oleh pria manis itu.

Tatapan Sungmin begitu kosong. Ia baru saja menghabiskan sarapannya. Ia bangkit dari duduknya lalu membersihkan meja makan. Ia menyimpan makanan yang masih tersisa, lalu mencuci semua piring kotor.

Inilah yang dilakukan Sungmin setiap hari di apartemen itu. Ia membersihkan apartemen, merapikan dan menata semua benda disana, menyiapkan makanan walaupun tidak pernah disentuh oleh pemilik apartemen. Sungmin benar-benar sudah seperti seorang pembantu rumah tangga. Dan Kyuhyun tidak peduli dengan semua itu. Ia tetap membenci dan menganggap Sungmin tidak ada. Bahkan pria sedingin es itu sangat jarang berbicara dengannya, bertemu juga sangat jarang.

Setiap hari Kyuhyun pergi pagi pulang malam. Sungmin dan Kyuhyun hanya bertemu di pagi hari, itupun hanya beberapa menit. Dan berbicara pun mereka sangat jarang, jika tidak Sungmin yang memulai, maka Kyuhyun tidak akan mengeluarkan kata-kata tajamnya.

Dan pada malam hari pun Kyuhyun selalu pulang larut malam. Sungmin selalu terlelap saat pria tampan itu pulang. Begitu terus setiap harinya. Walau begitu, Sungmin tak hentinya untuk terus berbaikan dengan Kyuhyun. Terus menyiapkan pakaian kerja pria itu dan memasakan sarapan untuknya. Seolah tidak ada kata lelah bagi Sungmin.

Waktu berlalu begitu cepat. Langit sudah berubah gelap, dan Sungmin tetap berada di kamarnya. Ia sedang membaca novel. Sungmin begitu suka membaca, ia memiliki banyak koleksi novel dirumahnya, namun ia tidak mengambilnya karena belum siap untuk kembali ke rumahnya. Lantas darimana pria manis itu menemukan novel itu? Sungmin menemukannya ditumpukan buku usang di sudut kamar Kyuhyun saat ia sedang membersihkan kamar itu.

Sungmin begitu asik dengan novelnya hingga ia lupa waktu. Waktu sudah menunjukan pukul sebelas malam, namun Sungmin belum juga menutup matanya. Biasanya dia sudah berada di alam mimpi sekarang.

Sungmin menghentikan kegiatan membacanya saat ia mendengar suara yang cukup gaduh diluar. Sungmin tersenyum tipis._ Pasti Kyuhyun sudah pulang_, batinnya.

Sungmin bangkit dari duduknya, ia melangkah keluar kamar. Senyumnya tak lepas dari wajah manis itu, jarang jarang dia menyambut Kyuhyun pulang.

"Kyuhyun, kau sudah pu..."

Senyum di wajah Sungmin memudar melihat apa yang sedang terjadi dihadapannya. Novel yang Sungmin pegang terjatuh begitu saja. "Lang.." suaranya menghilang.

~O~

TBC or END?

~O~

Hai! Gimana chapter ini? Apa membosankan? Kasih saran dan kritik di kotak review ya :)

Special thanks to:

**Wullancholee, abilhikmah, cho cho kyue, secret, ovallea, 5351, Bunnyming1186, SheeHae, Indah Isma N, ncisksj, min, shyuuu, Keyla6384, Cupide, cloudsKMS, elfsissy701, Guest, TiffyTiffanyLee, dhkl, Chella-KMS, ehkm, fitriKyuMin, danactebh, gyumin4ever, kyumin pu, Park Heeni, Indah Miharati137, ayyu annisa 1.**

Dan terimakasih untuk yang fav, follow, dan baca cerita ini ^^

See ya! Love!


	3. Chapter 2

Because You're My Happiness

By Chopiteuya Lee

~O~

Lee Sungmin, Cho Kyuhyun, other cast

~O~

Apa yang dilihat Sungmin saat ini adalah yang pertama kali. Ia tidak pernah melihat Kyuhyun membawa wanita dan mencumbunya sedalam itu. Ini yang pertama. "K-kyuhyun-ssi.."

~O~

Romance, Angst

~O~

Disclaimer:

Semua cast disini milik Tuhan YME.

Cerita ini murni milik saya.

~O~

**Warnimg!**

BoysLove! Mpreg. Typo(s). Gaje!

_**Don't like? Don't read!**_

~O~

Happy reading~!

~O~

Apa yang dilihat Sungmin saat ini adalah yang pertama kali. Ia tidak pernah melihat Kyuhyun membawa wanita dan mencumbunya sedalam itu. Ini yang pertama.

"K-kyuhyun-ssi.." Sungmin mengumpulkan kesadarannya sepenuhnya yang sebelumnya sempat melayang karena melihat apa yang terjadi. Kyuhyun tidak pernah melakukan itu, tapi sekarang dengan lancang ia membawa wanita entah siapa ke apartemennya. Sungmin tahu itu adalah apartemen milik Kyuhyun, terserah pria tampan itu mau membawa siapa. Tapi apakah sopan membawa wanita dan mencumbunya di depan tamu? Ngomong-ngomong, Kyuhyun tidak pernah menganggap Sungmin ada, bukan?

Kyuhyun melewati Sungmin yang masih mematung di depan pintu. Sedikit menoleh, Kyuhyun menyeringai tajam. "jangan beritahu siapapun tentang ini," bisik Kyuhyun dingin. Ia merangkul wanitanya dan mencumbunya lagi. Sedangkan sang wanita hanya mendesah sekeras mungkin. Suara mereka sedikit teredam setelah kedua insan yang sebentar lagi akan bersenang-senang itu memasuki kamar.

Sungmin menunduk. Ada apa ini? Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi denganku? Kenapa begitu menyesakan? Batin Sungmin mengerang. Dadanya sakit melihat kejadian barusan. Entah karena apa, dia rasanya ingin menangis saja. Pria manis itu berjalan gontai memasuki kamarnya yang tepat di sebelah kamar Kyuhyun. Suara jeritan nikmat wanita tedengar dari kamar sebelahnya, diikuti suara berat Kyuhyun. Sungmin memandang dinding yang membatasi antara kamarnya dan kamar Kyuhyun. Dinding itu seolah transparan dan memperlihatkan apa yang sedang terjadi di baliknya. Sungmin hanya tersenyum pedih membayangkannya.

"Sebaiknya aku tidur," gumam pria manis itu. Dia merebahkan tubuh lelahnya di atas kasur, menarik selimut namun tetap tidak menutup matanya. Suara-suara aneh yang berasal dari kamar Kyuhyun mengganggunya. Lebih tepatnya mengganggu hatinya yang sekarang makin berdenyut sakit.

Tiap kali Sungmin memejamkan matanya, suara itu terus terdengar. Sungguh ia benar-benar lelah hari ini, ia ingin istirahat, ia ingin mengistirahatkan hatinya yang sakit sedari tadi.

Suara aneh itu menghilang kira-kira pukul tiga dini hari. Dan sampai saat itu Sungmin belum juga tertidur. Ia menutup matanya namun tidak tertidur. Ia masih terjaga. Sungmin menutup mata hanya untuk menyembunyikan air matanya yang sudah mengalir melewati pipinya yang mulai tirus. Entah sejak kapan Sungmin menangis dan pria manis itu tidak tahu apa yang sedang ia tangisi. Ia menangis mendengar erangan Kyuhyun yang mungkin sudah mencapai puncak. Ia menangis Kyuhyun selalu mengabaikannya. Ia menangis Kyuhyun tidak pernah sedikitpun menganggapnya dan ia menangis.. Bahwa ia baru menyadari ia telah jatuh dalam pesona Kyuhyun.

Rasa sakit itu membuatnya mengerti apa yang tengah ia rasakan sekarang. Ia mengerti bagaimana perasaannya pada Kyuhyun. Perasaan itu datang terlalu cepat dan disaat yang tidak tepat. Sungmin yakin Kyuhyun akan mendesis jijik jika mengetahui perasaannya, atau bahkan segera menendangnya keluar dari rumah ini.

Sungmin tidak ingin terpisah dari Kyuhyun. Jadi malam itu ia memutuskan untuk bertahan dan menunggu Kyuhyun. Walau ia tahu menunggu Kyuhyun adalah sesuatu yang tidak pasti.

Malam itu Sungmin tertidur dalam tangis. Lagi. Ia menangis dalam tidur.

~O~

Sungmin terbangun dalam keadaan yang kacau. Matanya sembab dan bengkak. Dan ia bangun terlalu pagi. Bahkan itu baru jam enam pagi.

Sungmin mendudukan dirinya dikasur dan memegang kepalanya yang pusing sehabis menangis semalam. Ia kembali teringat apa yang dilakukan Kyuhyun semalam. Dengan perlahan ia beranjak dari kamarnya dan menuju kamar Kyuhyun. Ia sedikit mengintip untuk memastikan Kyuhyun belum bangun.

Sungmin bernafas lega saat melihat Kyuhyun masih tertidur pulas dengan tubuh telanjang yang dibalut selimut. Wanita itu sudah pulang, batin Sungmin lega. Pagi ini ia memulai kegiatan rutinnya dengan menyiapkan pakaian kerja Kyuhyun. Sungmin sengaja tidak menatap kasur Kyuhyun yang berantakan dan dipenuhi aroma khas, ia akan sakit hati lagi jika melihatnya. Tepat setelah ia keluar dari kamar pria tampan itu, alarm Kyuhyun berbunyi nyaring dan membangunkan pria yang tertidur di atas kasur.

Kyuhyun membuka matanya yang masih terasa berat. Ia menatap jam weker yang berdering nyaring di sisi tempat tidurnya lalu mendesis kesal. Kemudian matanya tertuju pada pakaian kerja yang sudah ada disiapkan di atas sofa.

"Dia masuk kesini lagi," gumam Kyuhyun. Ia beranjak dari tidurnya kemudian melangkah ke kamar mandi guna membersihkan tubuhnya.

Kyuhyun sudah menebak bahwa Sungmin akan memasakan sarapan untuknya. Ia ingin mencicipi bagaimana rasa masakan pria itu. Namun ego Kyuhyun selalu memaksanya untuk mengabaikan masakan Sungmin, bahkan mengabaikan keberadaan pria itu. Dan pagi ini Kyuhyun kembali mengabaikan semua yang telah disiapkan pria manis itu.

Kyuhyun menyadari sepenuhnya tatapan sedih dari Sungmin. Namun pria tampan itu sungguh tidak peduli dengan itu semua. Kyuhyun ingin Sungmin pergi dari apartemennya, juga dari hidupnya.

Kyuhyun melewati Sungmin yang sebentar lagi akan menahannya dan menyuruhnya sarapan. Ia kembali mengabaikan pria itu dan segera pergi dari sana.

"Kyuhyun-ssi! Makanlah dulu.." Kyuhyun mendengarnya namun sekali lagi ia mengabaikan pria itu. Ia pergi begitu saja tanpa peduli pada Sungmin yang kini sedang menunduk kecewa.

Kyuhyun menoleh, ia melihat Sungmin berbalik dan mendudukan dirinya disalah satu kursi dan mulai memakan sarapannya sendirian. Sendirian. Ada suatu keinginan yang tersimpan jauh di dalam lubuk hati Kyuhyun untuk menemani pria manis yang tengah sendirian itu. Namun sekali lagi ego mengalahkan segalanya. Kyuhyun berbalik menjauh, keluar dari apartemen dan segera menuju kantornya.

Kyuhyun mengendarai mobilnya dengan perasaan yang tak menentu. Entah mengapa pikirannya dipenuhi oleh Sungmin. Pria tampan itu seolah telah mendominasi pikirannya.

"Tsk. Apa yang terjadi padaku?" gumam Kyuhyun kesal. Hingga saat di kantor pun kekesalannya tidak juga menguar. Ia bahkan memarahi seorang office boy saat ia hampir terjatuh karena lantai yang licin, padahal tidak ada yang mengepel lantai kantor saat itu.

"Cho Kyuhyun."

Kyuhyun mendongak dan mendapati pria tegap dengan tubuh atletis dan pesona yang menguar kuat sedang berdiri di ambang pintu. Pria itu menatap Kyuhyun sembari tersenyum menawan.

"Aku muak melihat senyummu itu," dengus Kyuhyun sebal. Ia sedang dalam mood yang buruk sekarang dan sedang tidak ingin diganggu siapapun. Namun pria yang sudah ia anggap sebagai hyung pengganggu itu datang disaat yang tidak tepat.

"Oh kau ini kenapa? Aku datang tidak untuk mengganggumu haha," ujar Choi Siwon, pria yang dianggap Kyuhyun sebagai pengganggu.

Kyuhyun tidak menghiraukan pria yang sekarang mendudukan dirinya di sofa ruang kerja Kyuhyun, pria bermata hazel itu sibuk dengan pekerjaannya.

"Aku datang ingin mengambil berkas untuk meeting besok. Kau ingat? Han ahjusshi harus memeriksa berkasnya dulu," ujar Siwon. Ia menatap pada Kyuhyun yang tiba-tiba terdiam.

Kemudian terdengar hembusan nafas dari Kyuhyun. Ia bersandar pada kursinya lalu memejamkan mata, jemarinya bergerak memijat pelipisnya perlahan. "Aku lupa membawanya," ujar Kyuhyun.

"Apa? Kau lupa membawanya? Bagaimana bisa? Cho Kyuhyun, seingatku kau tidak pernah lalai sampai meninggalkan berkas penting," ujar Siwon terkejut. Lagipula Kyuhyun memang terkenal dengan kedisiplinannya, bagaimana bisa ia meninggalkan berkas penting?

"Aku lupa. Ada masalah di apartemenku," gumam Kyuhyun. Jemarinya bergerak meraih handphone yang sedari tadi menganggur di dalam sakunya, lalu mencari nomor telepon rumahnya, ia segera menelponnya.

Tak lama setelah terdengar nada sambungan, seseorang di sebrang mengangkat telepon dan terdengarlah suara tenornya yang lembut.

"_Yeoboseyo?"_

"Lee Sungmin, segera antarkan berkas bermap kuning yang ada di atas meja kerjaku di kamar. Kuharap kau cepat."

"_Arraseo Kyuhyun-ssi.."_

Kyuhyun segera memutuskan sambungan secara sepihak. Ia meletakan kembali ponselnya di dalam saku lalu kembali melanjutkan pekerjaannya yang sempat tertunda.

"Siapa Lee Sungmin?" tanya Siwon tertarik. Pasalnya ia tidak pernah mendengar nama itu sebelumnya. "Kau menyuruhnya mengambilkan berkas di kamarmu, apa dia tinggal di apartemenmu? Apa dia kekasihmu?"

Kyuhyun berdecak kesal mendengar pertanyaan Siwon yang menurutnya tidak penting. Ia menghiraukan pria atletis itu. Namun bukan Siwon namanya jika ia tidak mendapatkan sesuatu yang membuatnya penasaran. Ia kembali menanyakan perihal Lee Sungmin.

"Siwon-ssi, kurasa kau menganggu waktu kerjaku. Bisa kau pergi dari sini?" tanya Kyuhyun datar dan dingin. Siwon mengangkat bahu acuh, tidak peduli dengan Kyuhyun yang secara tidak langsung mengusirnya.

"Yasudah jika kau tidak mau memberitahunya, aku bisa mencaritahu sendiri," ujar Siwon sembari beranjak keluar ruang kerja Kyuhyun.

"Cih penting sekali membahas pria itu," gumam Kyuhyun.

Baru beberapa menit Kyuhyun bisa bernafas lega karena bebas dari gangguan Choi Siwon, seorang wanita cantik dengan tinggi semampai menerobos masuk ke ruang kerjanya diikuti sekretaris Kyuhyun yang menatap wanita itu dengan sebal.

"Tuan, saya sudah mengatakan pada wanita ini agar tidak mengganggu anda, tapi dia memaksa dan menerobos masuk," jelas sekretaris Jung sambil menunduk takut.

Kyuhyun mendengus sebal. "Pergilah," ujarnya pada sekretaris Jung, namun juga kepada wanita yang kini mendelik pada sekretaris Jung.

Setelah sekretaris itu keluar, satu-satunya wanita yang berada di ruangan itu mendekati Kyuhyun dengan senyum genitnya. "Kyuhyun-ah," suaranya melayun lembut yang dibuat-buat, ia memeluk Kyuhyun dari belakang dengan manja. Yang di peluk kembali berdecak kesal.

"Aku sedang sibuk, Vict. Jangan ganggu aku," ujar Kyuhyun kesal. Ia bergerak risih, menyebabkan Victoria melepaskan pelukannya.

"Kau ini selalu saja sok sibuk. Tidak bisakah kau memperhatikan aku sekali saja?" ujar Victoria kesal.

"Memangnya kau siapa mau aku perhatikan?" tanya Kyuhyun, kali ini makin dingin membuat wanita China itu diam tak berkutik.

"Aku ini tunanganmu!" seru Victoria dengan kakinya yang menghentak kesal.

"Aku tidak menganggapmu tunangan," ujar Kyuhyun lagi, pria itu masih terus menaruh perhatian penuh pada pekerjaannya.

"Tsk. Lupakan. Kemana kau semalam? Aku menghubungimu, tapi tidak kau angkat," seru Victoria kesal.

Kyuhyun terdiam mengingat apa yang ia lakukan semalam dengan wanita murahan yang ia temui di bar. "Aku kelelahan. Jadi tidak ada waktu lagi mengecek ponselku," ujar Kyuhyun. Tentu saja ia berbohong. Jika ia mengatakan ia sedang tidur dengan wanita di kamarnya, Victoria sudah pasti akan mengadu pada Hangeng dan ia akan dibunuh oleh ayahnya.

Victoria hanya mengangguk kecil menanggapi jawaban Kyuhyun. Ia tidak terlalu ambil pusing.

"Kau kelelahan? Mau aku pijat?" tanya Victoria sembari tersenyum genit.

Lagi-lagi Kyuhyun mengabaikan wanita itu. Ia menatap arlojinya lalu beranjak dari singgasananya setelah menyadari waktu telah memasuki waktu makan siang. Dengan santai ia melewati Victoria yang sekarang berdecak kesal.

"Cho Kyuhyun!" Victoria berseru kesal. Dengan cepat ia menarik Kyuhyun hingga pria itu berbalik, lalu berjinjit meraih bibir Kyuhyun. Ciuman itu tak bisa terelakan oleh Kyuhyun. Ia begitu terkejut hingga tak dapat berkutik lagi. Hingga sedetik kemudian ia melihat siluet Sungmin tengah berdiri di ambang pintu.

Dengan kasar Kyuhyun mendorong Victoria hingga wanita itu jatuh terduduk dan mengaduh. Kyuhyun menatap Sungmin yang menunduk menyembunyikan wajahnya yang seakan menahan tangis.

"K-kyuhyun-ssi.. Ini berkas yang kau pinta," gumam Sungmin. Lengannya terulur memberikan map kuning yang sedikit basah.

"Kenapa basah?" tanya Kyuhyun tanpa memperhatikan Sungmin yang basah kuyup, dan tanpa memperhatikan cuaca yang sedang hujan deras. Pria itu terlalu sibuk dengan dunianya hingga tidak memperhatikan sekitar.

Sungmin menunduk takut, ia sungguh takut jika Kyuhyun memarahinya karena berkas tersebut basah, ia yakin berkas itu adalah berkas penting. Dengan sedikit bergetar dan tubuh yang menggigil karena kedinginan Sungmin menjawab, "aku kehujanan.. Maafkan aku."

Kyuhyun mengangkat kepalanya hendak memarahi Sungmin, namun niatnya urung begitu saja saat melihat keadaan Sungmin yang basah kuyup dan menggigil. "Kau.. Kehujanan? Dan basah kuyup?" Kyuhyun tercekat. Entah kenapa ia merasa bersalah pada Sungmin.

"Bodoh," ujar Kyuhyun. Sedetik kemudian ia merutuki apa yang keluar dari bibirnya. Dengan kesal ia berseru, "pergi dari sini."

Sungmin dan Victoria yang sedari tadi memperhatikan terkejut, "kau bukan menyuruhku pergi, kan?" tanya Victoria hati-hati. Kyuhyun hanya diam menatap hujan diluar yang turun deras.

Sungmin yang merasa bahwa memang ia yang harus pergi segera melangkahkan kakinya pergi dari sana.

Selangkah.

Dua langkah.

Grep.

Kyuhyun menarik lengan Sungmin dan menahannya. "Aku menyuruh wanita itu pergi. Bukan kau," desis Kyuhyun dingin. Ia menoleh pada Victoria dengan tatapan menusuk membuat wanita itu segera pergi dari sana.

Setelah Victoria pergi, suasana menjadi sangat canggung. Kyuhyun dan Sungmin masih berada di posisi yang sama, dengan lengan Kyuhyun yang menahan lengan Sungmin.

"Keringkan.. Dulu tubuhmu," ujar Kyuhyun sembari melepas pegangannya pada lengan Sungmin. Dengan cepat ia kembali duduk di kursinya dan meletakan berkas yang dibawa Sungmin di atas meja. "Handuknya ada di dalam sana," jelas Kyuhyun sembari menunjuk kamar mandi kecil di pojok ruangan.

"Dan.. Tukar pakaianmu yang basah. Disana.. Ada kemeja dan celanaku," ujar Kyuhyun lagi. Dia berbicara tanpa menatap Sungmin yang kini tersenyum penuh terimakasih.

"Terimakasih banyak, Kyuhyun-ssi," ujar Sungmin. Ia membungkuk dalam lalu segera berlari ke kamar mandi untuk mengeringkan diri dan mengganti pakaiannya.

Kyuhyun tertegun. Ia tak habis pikir dengan apa yang baru saja ia lakukan. _Kenapa aku peduli dengannya?_ Batin Kyuhyun. Ia mengacak rambutnya kesal lalu menyandarkan punggungnya pada sandaran kursi. Ia menutup matanya perlahan, menjernihkan pikirannya sejenak. Ia begitu bingung dengan dirinya sendiri akhir-akhir ini. Ia begitu peduli dengan orang yang bahkan sangat ia benci.

Kyuhyun berpikir ia harus mengusir Sungmin setelah pria manis itu mengganti pakaiannya. Ia menganggap apa yang ia lakukan barusan semata hanya karena ia kasihan pada pria manis itu.

Cklek.

Baru saja Kyuhyun menoleh untuk mengatakan pada Sungmin bahwa ia bisa pergi sekarang, namun lagi-lagi Kyuhyun tertegun dengan apa yang ada di hadapannya.

Sungmin tengah merapikan kemeja yang kebesaran di tubuhnya. Tanpa sadar ia memperlihatkan bahunya yang bersih dan halus saat ia menarik kemeja itu. Walau dengan celana yang juga sedikit kebesaran, pria manis itu tetap terlihat imut dan lucu.

"Kyuhyun-ssi, pakaian yang kau pinjamkan begitu besar," ujar Sungmin polos sembari memperlihatkan kemeja yang kebesaran.

Kyuhyun menahan nafas saat lagi-lagi Sungmin secara tidak sengaja memperlihatkan bahunya yang mulus. Ia mengalihkan pandangannya lalu kembali melanjutkan pekerjaannya.

"Tidak usah banyak bicara. Masih untung aku pinjamkan pakaian," ujar Kyuhyun ketus dan dingin. Ia mencoba untuk menghiraukan Sungmin dan fokus pada pekerjaannya.

"Baiklah.. Sekali lagi terimakasih, Kyuhyun-ssi. Aku akan pulang sekarang," pamit Sungmin. Ia kembali membungkuk dalam sebagai tanda terimakasih. Lalu berbalik dan beranjak pergi dari sana.

"Jangan pulang."

Sungmin berhenti saat Kyuhyun menginterupsinya. Ia berbalik dan menatap Kyuhyun dengan bingung. "Apa?" tanya Sungmin bingung.

Kyuhyun kembali merutuki bibirnya yang kembali mengeluarkan kata-kata yang seharusnya tidak ia keluarkan. Pria tampan itu merasa hari itu adalah hari yang benar-benar memberi kesialan.

"Maksudku, diluar masih hujan. Kau akan kembali kehujanan. Percuma jika kau mengganti pakaian," ujar Kyuhyun dingin dan datar, pria itu benar-benar mampu menutupi kebodohannya ternyata.

Sungmin menatap keluar jendela. Benar saja, hujan masih turun deras. Ia sedikit merutuki hujan yang tidak juga rada. "Um.. Kalau begitu aku boleh menunggu disini? Jika tidak boleh, tidak apa-apa. Aku akan keluar sekarang."

"Tunggu disini saja," ujar Kyuhyun. Masih dengan nada ketus dan dingin, dan tanpa sedikitpun menatap Sungmin.

Sungmin hanya mengangguk kecil. Tanpa banyak bertanya lagi Sungmin mendudukan dirinya di sofa. Dengan tertarik ia menyapu semua sudut ruangan dengan matanya. Sungmin memperhatikan sebuah foto keluarga yang besar yang menggantung di dinding. Disana terdapat potret Kyuhyun, Ahra, Hangeng dan seorang wanita cantik yang Sungmin yakini adalah ibu Kyuhyun. Pria itu sengaja tidak bertanya pada Kyuhyun, ia takut Kyuhyun akan marah jika ia membahas tentang ibunya.

Sungmin merasa dirinya benar-benar lelah sekarang. Entah kenapa ia kembali menginggil. Kepalanyapun berdenyut pusing. Sungmin meringis tanpa suara. Ia merasa kepalanya benar-benar berat sekarang. Tanpa sadar Sungmin merebahkan dirinya di sofa dan segera memejamkan matanya.

~O~

Kyuhyun menutup laptopnya dan mengemaskan barang-barangnya. Hari sudah gelap dan hujan sudah mulai reda. Pria itu menenteng tas laptopnya dan beranjak dari sana. Namun langkahnya terhenti saat ia melihat Sungmin yang tertidur di sofa.

"Tsk anak ini," Kyuhyun berdecak kesal. Ia hampir saja lupa jika di ruang kerjanya tak hanya ada dirinya seorang. Kyuhyun mendekati pria manis yang sedang tertidur pulas itu lalu mengguncang tubuhnya agar Sungmin terbangun. Namun ia menghentikan guncangannya saat tangannya tak sengaja menyentuh leher Sungmin. Kali ini bukan karena leher itu menarik perhatian Kyuhyun, tapi karena leher tersebut seolah membakar kulitnya. Panas.

Kyuhyun meletakan punggung tangannya pada kening Sungmin. Kening itu benar-benar panas. Sungmin demam.

"Tsk. Dia begitu merepotkan," gumam Kyuhyun. Ia segera menggendong Sungmin lalu membawanya keluar dari sana.

Kyuhyun tak ingin bersusah payah membawa Sungmin ke rumah sakit. Pria tampan itu tak suka di repotkan. Jadi ia hanya membawa Sungmin ke apartemen dan memberikannya obat penurun demam, toh itu hanya demam biasa yang di sebabkan oleh hujan. Begitulah pikir Kyuhyun.

Sesampainya di apartemen, Kyuhyun segera membawa Sungmin ke dalam kamar pria manis itu, lalu merebahkannya di atas ranjang bersprei merah muda kesukaan Sungmin. Dengan segera Kyuhyun mengambil air dan kain untuk mengompres Sungmin, lalu mengambil obat penurun panas di rak obat.

Kyuhyun kembali ke kamar Sungmin setelah mendapatkan apa yang ia cari. Ia segera menghampiri Sungmin yang terbaring lemah di ranjangnya. Dengan gesit Kyuhyun memberikan obat pada Sungmin dan mengompres tubuhnya.

"Tsk bodoh. Kau begitu merepotkan," ujar Kyuhyun setelah ia selesai memberi Sungmin dan mengompresnya.

Kyuhyun mengusap wajahnya kasar. Hari ini ia benar-benar bertingkah aneh. Pria tampan itu tidak pernah memikirkan akan bersama Sungmin seharian ini. Hal itu membuat Kyuhyun merasakan suatu perasaan aneh yang sangat sulit dijabarkan. Bahkan Kyuhyun tak mampu menjabarkannya.

Dengan cepat Kyuhyun beranjak pergi dari kamar Sungmin, namun sebelum benar-benar keluar, Kyuhyun menyempatkan diri menoleh pada Sungmin yang tertidur pulas dengan wajah pucatnya. _Apa tidak apa-apa aku tinggalkan kau sendirian malam ini?_ Batin Kyuhyun tanpa sadar._ Tsk. Aku tidak peduli._

Kyuhyun segera keluar dari kamar Sungmin. Tanpa mengganti pakaian kerjanya lagi, ia langsung pergi dari apartemen itu. Menuju tempat yang sekarang menjadi tempat yang wajib ia kunjungi sepulang bekerja. Bar.

Ya, entah apa yang membuat Kyuhyun mengenal dunia itu. Entah siapa yang mempengaruhinya untuk datang ke bar dan bersenang-senang. Yang pasti, Kyuhyun yang sekarang bukanlah seorang Cho Kyuhyun yang membenci datang ke bar.

Kyuhyun menghabiskan malamnya di bar. Bersenang-senang menghilangkan penatnya dengan hari yang menurutnya sangat aneh itu, tanpa ingat seseorang sedang demam tinggi di apartemennya. Lee Sungmin sudah pasti membutuhkan seseorang untuk merawatnya malam ini, tapi tak ada satupun orang disana. Dan Sungmin kembali sendirian.

~O~

Pagi ini Sungmin terbangun dengan keadaan yang kurang baik. Kepalanya berat dan pening, badannya lemas, wajahnya pucat. Sungmin mengangkat wajahnya dan menatap sekeliling kamarnya. Seingatnya, terakhir kali ia tersadar, ia sedang berada di ruang kerja Kyuhyun.

"Apa Kyuhyun yang membawaku pulang..?" gumam Sungmin sedikit tidak percaya. Sedetik kemudian ia menyadari ada sesuatu di atas keningnya. Tangannya bergerak meraih benda tersebut dan menyadari bahwa itu adalah kain pengompres. Pandangan Sungmin tertuju pada meja nakas dan melihat sebuah bungkus obat penurun panas tergeletak disana.

"A-apa Kyuhyun yang memberiku obat?" batin Sungmin. Perlahan, bibir pucatnya melengkung membentuk sebuah senyuman manis yang menyejukan. "Aku harus berterimakasih padanya."

Dengan sedikit sempoyongan, Sungmin berjalan keluar kamarnya lalu menghampiri kamar Kyuhyun. Ia meraih knop pintu dan memutarnya. Sungmin mendorong pintu dengan perlahan agar tak menimbulkan suara berisik.

Sungmin mengintip ke dalam kamar Kyuhyun. Senyumnya luntur begitu saja saat tak melihat siapa-siapa disana.

"Dimana Kyuhyun?" gumam Sungmin. Ia kembali menutup pintu kamar Kyuhyun lalu menuju dapur berharap Kyuhyun berada disana. Namun lagi-lagi dia tak menemukan pria tampan itu.

Sungmin mendudukan dirinya di atas kursi makan, lalu menatap kosong pada meja dihadapannya. _Apa Kyuhyun pergi dengan wanitanya lagi? Apa semalam dia tidak pulang? _Pertanyaan itu selalu muncul di pikiran Sungmin.

Jauh di dalam hati Sungmin, ia begitu cemburu melihat Kyuhyun bersama wanita lain. Hatinya menangis menyaksikan dimana Kyuhyun sedang mencumbu wanita lain. Sungmin tahu itu adalah perasaan yang tak seharusnya ia rasakan, yang tak seharusnya ia miliki. Sungmin sadar dia telah jatuh pada pesona Kyuhyun dan dia tidak dapat mengelak lagi.

Sungmin sangat sadar bahwa Kyuhyun akan memandangnya menjijikan jika pria tampan itu tahu perasaannya yang sebenarnya. Sungmin sadar sepenuhnya bahwa itu semua salah. Sungmin sadar ia telah menyimpan perasaan pada orang yang salah. Sungmin tahu semuanya salah. Tapi apa yang bisa dilakukannya? Melupakan Kyuhyun bukanlah sesuatu yang mudah. Bahkan sekarang ia begitu merindukan pria brunette itu.

Cklek.

Terdengar suara pintu yang dibuka dan ditutup kembali. Sungmin yakin itu Kyuhyun. Dengan cepat Sungmin menghampiri Kyuhyun dan menyambutnya dengan senyum manisnya.

"Kyuhyun-ssi.. Dari mana?" tanya Sungmin. Senyum tak luput dari wajahnya yang masih pucat.

"Bukan urusanmu," jawab Kyuhyun ketus. Pria itu melepas jas yang dikenakannya lalu melemparnya sembarang.

Senyum Sungmin luntur untuk yang kesekian kalinya karena Kyuhyun. Matanya tak sengaja menangkap bekas lipstik di bagian bahu kemeja Kyuhyun. Dan kini hatinya kembali hancur untuk yang kesekian kalinya. Kyuhyun kembali bersenang-senang dengan wanita di luar sana.

Sungmin menunduk dalam saat merasakan dadanya berdenyut. Dengan segera ia berbalik dan melewati Kyuhyun, ia masuk kekamarnya. Sungmin mengunci pintu kamarnya lalu jatuh merosot dan bersandar pada daun pintu di belakangnya. Pria manis itu segera memeluk lututnya erat-erat dan menyembunyikan wajahnya, lebih tepatnya menyembunyikan tangisnya.

Sungmin sadar ia tak pantas merasakan itu semua. Sungmin sadar ia tak pantas cemburu saat melihat Kyuhyun dengan wanita lain. Kyuhyun bukan siapa-siapanya, bahkan Kyuhyun tidak pernah menganggapnya ada. Dan akan selalu begitu. Kyuhyun akan terus memperjauh jarak di antara mereka, dan akan terus membenci Sungmin.

Sungmin menahan isakannya agar tidak keluar. Sekuat tenaga ia menghentikan tangisnya. Sekuat tenaga ia mencoba menghilangkan perasaan sakit yang hinggap di hatinya. Dan sekuat tenaga ia mencoba menghilangkan semua perasaannya yang mulai timbul sebelum semuanya tumbuh semakin besar.

Namun Sungmin tidak bisa. Sungmin tidak bisa menghilangkan semuanya dengan mudah. Perasaan itu muncul dengan mudahnya, namun sukar di hilangkan.

Dan lagi, untuk ke sekian kalinya Sungmin merasakan sakit hati yang mendalam karena Kyuhyun.

~O~

TBC or end?

~O~

**Special thanks to:**

**Min, Guest, ayyu annisa 1, cloudsKMS, secret, elfsissy701, danactebh, Indah Isma N, babycho137, Guest, eongdongi kheopeul 137, abilhikmah, 5351, wullancholee, MingKyuMingKyu, Park Heeni, shinta lang, Chella-KMS, shinjaekyo92, kieah kms, Bunnyming1186, TiffyTiffanyLee.**

Dan terimakasih juga untuk chingudeul yang udah nyempetin baca, fav dan follow fanfict ini :)

Seperti biasa, saya minta kritik dan sarannya untuk chapter 2 ini. Apa fanfict ini makin membosankan?

Okay. Silahkan tinggalkan jejak, kritik dan saran kalian di kotak review. Saya selalu menerima semuanya~^^

See you next chap~


End file.
